taken to another world
by sesshoumaru lover
Summary: Rin is sick and Sesshoumaru went to get kagome,when Rin feels better will Kagome stay or go back with Inuyasha? And what is Naraku's plan now? This story is now rated M for later chapters. Enjoy
1. Chapter: 1 - The Beginning

**_This is my first story and I just learned how to do this, so I hope you like! Also, Sesshomaru has both of his arms! *Edited version! :) _**

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled from the dirt.

"He'll never learn will he?" Sango asked.

"Who knows?" Miroku sighed, shaking his head. Shippo jumped from Kagome's shoulder and peeked down at Inuyasha, laughing.

"I'm going to get you when this stupid spell wears off ya little runt!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping out of the hole.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, running away from Inuyasha.

:Later on that night:

Kagome sighed as she felt two shards coming in fast. Not now Koga.' Kagome thought, knowing that as soon as Koga arrived, Inuyasha is going to start a fight, but suddenly Sesshomaru appeared right in front of her.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, jumping out of the tree he was sitting in.

"What I am doing is none of your concern, half breed, "he said, Inuyasha growled and took a step towards him, his hand slowly reaching for his sword. Sesshomaru glanced at him and growled, slammed Inuyasha into a tree. "Miko, you will come with me." Kagome crossed her arms and looked up at him, a look of defiance on her face. "Miko, do not test my patience, I will only tell you one more time, you are to come with me." She continued to sit there, glaring up at him. He growled and grabbed her arm, yanking her onto her feet and dragged her over to her bag, ignore of cries of protest. "Miko, is this your stuff?" She slowly nodded her head and she pulled on her arm. He grabbed her bag and picked her up with one arm, wincing as she yelped in his ear. They jumped out of the clearing as Koga ran into the camp.

"Hey mutt, was that Kagome?" Koga asked, but Inuyasha was just staring at the spot Kagome was just at. Inuyasha growled and clenched his fist.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Mutt, how can you be so dumb as to let Sesshomaru take Kagome!" he yelled, covering his eyes and shook his head. He blink as he looked around the camp to see Inuyasha was gone. "Where did he go..?"

_**Well, this is the newly edited version of Taken to Another World! I hope that you guys like and try to review so I will know if anything needs to be fixed or not! I love you guys!**_

_**3 Sesshoumaru Lover**_


	2. Chapter: 2 - Sesshomaru's Castle

_Here is my next chapter 'Sesshoumaru's castle'. Enjoy! _**-with Kagome and Sesshoumaru- **

**"So, why do you want me to go with you so bad?"Kagome asked him.**

**"Rin is sick and I want someone to watch over her" Sesshouamru told her.**

**"Why not get the toad thing to?" Kagome asked him.**

**"Because Jaken is not suited to watch over her in the state she is in." he told her.**

**"Oh, ok. I get it, you wanted someone that would take better care of her." she said, but she didn't get a answer.'Man, he doesn't talk that much. Also why is he holding me like this?' Kagome started blushing and hid her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru was just smirking at her.**

**: a little while later:**

**"We are here." Sesshoumaru said, looking down to see that Kagome had fell asleep in his arms. He felt like laughing at her because if he had woke her up she would be blushing like crazy. She had both her arms around his waist and her head was laying on his shoulder. "Miko, wake up. Miko!" She woke up and looked at Sesshouamru and just as he thought she started blushing, he had turn his face to hers and she could feel him breathing on her lips. They landed and Sesshouamru sat Kagome down, before Kagome could say anything Sesshoumaru was already walking to the castle, so she followed and was studying her suroundings. It was beautiful, there was flowers everywhere. The doors were huge and when they opened their was this girl standing in front of them.**

**"Kagome, this is Luna and she will be showing you to your room." Sesshoumaru said then he started to walk up the stairs to go to Rin's room.**

**"Lady Kagome follow me, and then we'll go see Lady Rin." Luna told Kagome**

**"Please just call me Kagome, I don't like to be called lady. I am not a big fan of that stuff." Kagome said, then she followed Luna up stairs. When they went in Kagome's room they saw a huge bed and the walls were a blue looking color, and Kagome looked at her new room. Then she sat her stuff down to go see Rin. When they got there Sesshoumaru was waiting at the door. They walked in and Rin was laying down, her face was a little red, so Kagome already knew she had a fever.**

**"Lord Sesshoumaru, you came back! Rin missed you! who is that?" Rin asked looking at Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked over to Rin and patted her head.**

**"Rin this is Kagome and she is here till you feel better. Ok, I'll be right outside." he said, then he turn to Kagome and nodded his head and went outside like he said.**

**"Hi, Rin I here your sick and let me just see if you got a fever,"she said and then she felt of Rin, she was burning up."Ok Rin, you got a fever but it should go away if you eat this. If you have fever again I'll give you another one."Then she gave Rin a pill and Rin ate it. Rin smile then went to sleep, Kagome leaned down and kissed Rin on the forehead. She walked outside and told Sesshoumaru that when she wakes up her fever should be gone. He nodded and Kagome went back to her room to put her stuff up. She saw that Luna was in there again, Luna walked over to her and said,"Lord Sesshoumaru told me that you need to wash up and change for dinner." **

**"Ok, but what will I wear? I really don't have anything to wear."Kagome asked her.**

**"That's ok, go look over there and pick you out something to wear." Luna said, as Kagome walked over tothe closet and she open the doors. Kagome gaspedwhen she saw some of the kimonos. They were beautiful, she picked one that was blue silk and had a cresent moon on the back. Like the one Sesshoumaru has on his forehead.After Kagome was done washing she came out to show Luna.**

**"Wow, it's looks good on you. Wait here I have a necklace that goes with that" Luna said, as she walked and picked up necklace that also had a cresent moon on it.**

**"It's beautiful Luna! Are you sure it's okay that I wear this?" Kagome asked. Luna nodded yes and then put the necklace on for her. "Alright, I think it's time we go eat. Kagome and Luna were walking down the hall when they came upon a huge door.**

**"This is as far as I can take you. See you later Kagome." Luna said as she walked away. Kagome went in and saw Sesshoumaru and Rin was already there.**

**"Kagome, Rin feels a lot better. Rin wants to thank you!" Rin said, as she jump out of chair and ran at Kagome and giving her a hug. Sesshoumaru was watching them, then he looked at what kagome was wearing. It was his mother's necklace, he was about to grab Kagome by the neck when he heard Rin laughing. **

**"Kagome I wish to speak with you outside for a minute," Sesshoumaru said, walking out the door and Kagome following him. "Kagome, where did you find that necklace?" pointing at it. she could tell that he was mad at her. (oh, oh!)**

**"Lu... I found it when I was looking for something to wear." Kagome lied.**

**"Don't you lie to this Sesshoumaru." he said, walking closer to her.**

**"Sesshoumaru what are you doing? If you kill me then Rin won't forgive you." she said, as he walked closer and closer to her untill she ran into the wall, traped.**

**"Who said I was going to kill you." he said, now he was right in her face then he leaned down and...**

_Sorrry but I had to do that! Anyway please REVIEW!! Thanks!_

_With love,_

_ Sesshoumaru lover._


	3. Chapter: 3 - The Necklace

_This is the third chapter, the necklace. So what happened to kagome?_

_Last time:"Who said I was going to kill you" he asked, now he was right in her face then he leaned down and... Well, lets see what happens now. REVIEW PLEASE!_

* * *

**Then Rin came in. "Rin came to check on Kagome. Can Kagome play with Rin? She asked. Sesshoumaru felt like growling at her for bothering them.**

**"Rin let me and Kagome get through talking then she'll come and play with you." he said, Rin nodded her head and walked back into the room, when she did Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed Kagome. Kagome was shocked.**

**'He is kissing me! What am I going to.. Wow, he is a good kisser, wait where did that come from?' Kagome asked herself, then Sesshoumaru pulled back. **

**"Miko, you can go and play with Rin. We will finish this later." he said, and walked away from her. Kagome walked back into the room and found Rin running away from Jaken. She laughed at the sight, forgetting what just happened.**

**"Kagome, can you take Rin outside to pick flowers?" Rin asked her, still running.**

**"Sure Rin. Um... do you know where it is though? I forgot." she said, laughing.**

**"Hai, Rin knows where it is at. Follow Rin." Rin said, taking Kagome's hand and taking her outside to the gardan. Then after they got through picking flowers, Kagome taught Rin how to play tag. After a while Kagome and Rin had got tired and was resting under a tree. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha appeared in front of them. He yelled,"Kagome your coming back with us!" Kagome grabed Rin and took off for the castle. She didn't want Rin to get hurt, and Inuyasha was right on their tail. Then Sesshoumaru appeared in front of them and said,"Kagome take Rin inside and stay in there till I come back." Kagome did as she was told, but she just put Rin down and ran back outside. She tired to walk over to Inuyasha but Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. He pointed to the castle saying 'go back.'**

**"Sesshoumaru I have to talk to him, I don't want him to hurt Rin." she said.**

**"I can handle him, go back inside Kagome. Take care of Rin." He told her, then he noticed that Inuyasha was about to use the wind scar, so he grab Kagome and jump out of the way. Kagome was shaking a little and when Inuyasha came closer she hid behind Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome, what are you doing! Your hiding behind³omeone that has tired to kill you! Come on Kagome, lets go!" **

**"No Inuyasha, I like it here. Sesshoumaru has been taking better care of me then ever had. Go to Kikyo, she'll make you feel better." Kagome said, standing in front of Sesshoumaru. Seshoumaru thought that it was a good time to show Inuyasha something. He grab Kagome by the waist and kissed her(again). Inuyasha jaw droped.Sesshoumaru is kissing Kagome! What si going on around here!' Inuyasha thought, still staring at the two in front of him. Then he jumped out to grab Kagome, but Sesshoumaru jumped back. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red.**

**"Sesshoumaru, give MY woman back! NOW!" Inuyasha yelled, eyes stiil red.**

**"Inuyasha, I'm not your woman! I'm never going to be! I don't love you anymore Inuyasha, I love Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, then covered her mouth and she was blushing like crazy. 'Did I just say that? Wow, I did! I'm finally over Inuyasha! But..'**

**"Kagome, what did you just say? Did you say that you love Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome shook her head yes, and Sesshoumaru was just smiling.**

**"You heard her Inuyasha, leave us. Or do I have to do it for you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He still had his arm around Kagome, and Inuyasha was still staring.**

**"No, you don't because Kagome will come with me anyway. She has a job to do." he said, walking to them but in return, he got a growl from Sesshoumaru.**

**"You will not touch her. Now leave my lands before I do it for you." he said, as he put Kagome behind him and he pulled Tokijin out. Kagome started to walk to the castle When she turn her head and saw a arrow coming right at her. She saw that Kikyo had shot the arrow at her and she didn't haveenough time to move.**

**"Sesshomaru!" she yelled as the arrow hit her. Sesshoumaru ran over to her side.**

**"Kagome. Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" Sesshoumaru said picking her up. Then Kagome was being lifted into the air and she turned blue. She started to spin a little and her hair was getting longer, also she had what looked like silver highlights. Her nails grew longer and her outfit was changeing. She now was wearing a short blue silk kimono withfire red flaring out at the bottom of it. Also she had marks on her face just like Sesshoumaru's and she even had the cresent moon. 'It is the necklace. Itchanged her from human to taiyoukai. It was a good thing she was wearing it.' Kagome had landed in Sesshoumaru's arm and was now waking up.**

**"What happened? I thought that Kikyo killed me?" Kagome asked, then she blushed when she remembered what happened a little bit ago.**

**"You did get hit by her arrow but the necklace yourwearing turned you into a taiyoukai.Also your wounds havehealed. Now for that other miko." he said, putting Kagome down and...**

* * *

_I can't help leaving you hanging, but I have to. My friends hate me for that._

_Anyway I'll try to wirte and please be more calm on the reviews! I can't write that fast! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!_

_With love,_

_ Sesshoumaru lover_


	4. Chapter: 4 - What is Your Answer?

_Okay, this is the fourth chapter! Kagome had just changed into a demon! How you ask? What will happen to Kikyo?! Will Sesshoumaru kill her or let her live?! Read and find out!_

* * *

**Sesshoumaru sat kagome down and picked the dead miko up by her neck: poison dripping from his claws! He saw Inuyasha running toward him, so he threw Kikyo and jumped back.**

**"Inuyasha, do I have to tell you again?! Leave my lands and take the dead miko with you!" He said, walking back to the castle! 'I will get you back! I just have to use someone very dear to you! Someone like...' Inuyasha didn't get to finish his sentence because he saw Kikyo leaving and he ran after her!! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX :with Rin and Kagome_: XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**"Kagome! You look diferent Kagome! Rin likes what you are wearing!! Where is Lord Sesshoumaru at? Rin asked, looking around for him. Then she saw him walk through the doors! Kagome started to blushing remembering what she had said in front of Sesshoumaru! 'Is he mad at me? Will he love me?'**_

**_"Kagome, follow me! I have to show you something! Rin, go find Jaken and tell him to watch you while I'm talking to Kagome!" he said. Rin nodded and ran out of the room, yelling for Jaken! Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome and walked up to her. "Kagome, what did you say when Inuyasha called you his? I want to see if I heard you right!" He said, trying his best to keep from smiling at her._**

**_"Um... I said that I didn't love him, but I loved you! Sesshoumaru, do you like me?" She asked him._**

**_"No," He said, and Kagome tried to run away, but Sesshoumaru caught her arm. "I don't like you, I love you Kagome! It seems that I fallen for you when you saved Rin. I think that you are going to be a great mate and mother! Kagome I want to know something. After we kill Naraku, Kagome will you be my mate?" Sesshoumaru asked her! Kagome laughed and smiled, tears of joy running down her face._**

**_"Yes! Yes, Sesshoumaru! I'll be your mate!" She said, as he leaned down and kissed her. Then you could hear someone singing, " Sesshoumaru and Kagome sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" It was Rin._**

**_'Why did I teach her that song?' Kagome asked herself, but started laughing with her. Then she walked over to Rin and picked her up. "Rin, Sesshoumaru just asked me something. Would you like for me to be your new mom? Also, I have a son about your age. So, what do you say?" She asked her._**

**_"Really?! Rin is going to have a family again?! And have a brother, too?! Yes,Rin wants you as Rin's mommy!" Rin said, hugging her. Then Sesshoumaru walked over to them and took Rin from Kagome._**

**_"Rin, I'm gald that you want kagome as your mommy, and I want you to stop calling me Sesshoumaru-sama. Just call my daddy." He said, smiling down at her. Rin nodded her head, then they all heard a loud crash! Sesshoumaru ran outside and saw Inuyasha fighting off some of his gaurds, but he was holding something. He heard Kagome come up behind him. Then he heard her gasp, and backed up._**

**_"Sesshoumaru, either you give Kagome back or this runt dies!" Inuyasha yelled, holding up Shippo by his tail! He had a few cuts on him, but other then that he was ok. "MOMMY!", He yelled for Kagome._**

**_"SHIPPO! Give me my pup NOW!" She yelled, her eyes turning red. Inuyasha back up a little. He had one thing one his mind right then.'Oh Shit.' Then Kagome ran at him and punched him right in the jaw and grabed Shippo from him. Her eyes turned back to normal when she saw Shippo was safe. She looked up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, how could you do this. You would kill Shippo after all you two have been through. That isn't like you! What is the.." She didn't get to finish her sentence because a arrow was shot at her. It was Kikyo again. She walked over to Inuasha and gave him a kiss! (SICK!!)_**

_'We should kill her!'_

**_'I think I agree on you this time'_**

_'Then we get rid of Naraku and let mate have us'_

**_'Okay, I get it! Lets get rid of her, then worry about him!'_**

_'We don't have to worry about stuiped woman, just Naraku! Now, lets get her!'_

**_'Right'!_**

* * *

Sorry, but I had to do that! When I get 5 more reviews, I'll update!

Is Kagome going to win?

Is Kikyo going to die?

They'll all be answered next time! PLEASE REVIEW!!

With Love,

Sesshoumaru Lover!!


	5. Chapter: 5 - Kagome's Wrath

_Last time: 'We should kill her!' 'I think I agree on you this time' 'Then we get rid of Naraku and let mate have us' 'Okay, I get it! Lets get rid of her, then worry about him!' 'We don't have to worry about stuiped woman, just Naraku! Now, lets get her!' 'Right'_!

Sesshomaru started to run and kikyo, but was stopped by Kagome. "Take Shippo for me, i get to kill the clay pot." she said, handing the frightened kit to Sesshomaru. He nodded and stepped back. Kagome stalked toward Kikyo, a smirk on her face. Kikyo quickly drew on of her arrows and shot at Kagome, but Kagome jumped out of the way.

"What, are you scared to fight me Kikyo? Did you have to bring you're puppy in to fight for you? I wouldn't be as mad right now if you did not bring **my** pup into this! Well, I should thank you though. If you didn't do this then I would of been killing you for no reason at all. Inuyasha, don't think that just because you are my friend that I will not hurt you. Just so you know, I will. So, if you decided and jump in to be the hero of the day, I'll make sure that you will never be able to rut with Kik... Oh wait, you won't have to worry about that because the clay she's made of will already be baking in hell." Kagome smiled at the shocked look on Inuyasha's face. She growled at Kikyo as she shot another arrow at her.

"You're going to run out of arrows soon dear Kikyo." Kagome stopped as she felt her fingers tingling and looked down at them. She flicked her wrist and a flowing beam of glowing acid shot from her fingertips, morphing into a whip that resembled Sesshomaru's. The difference was that instead of her whip being green like Sesshomaru's, her whip was glowing pink and blue. Kagome smiled and slowly looked up at Kikyo. Before Kikyo could blink, Kagome shot her whip out making it wrap around Kikyo's bow, burning it in half. She twisted her wrist to send Kikyo flying into a tree.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed, running over to her fallen body. Kagome growled and grabbed him around his neck, lifting him in the air.

"I told you Inuyasha to stay out of my way! This is your only warning from me!" she growled out, baring her fangs at him. She threw him a few yards back then turned to look at Kikyo. "It seems that you are starting to lose some of your stolen souls." Soul after soul started rise away from her body, making it hard for her to even stand. Kagome walked up to her and picked her up by her neck.

"You were given a second chance in this world and everyone knows that you do not deserve this second chance. Now when I send you to hell, hell is where you will stay. Don't worry, very soon you will have company. Naraku will soon join you to waste away in hell. Goodbye, dear Kikyo." Kagome said, pulling her arm back.

"Not this time little Miko." a voice said from behind her. He grabbed her around her neck, placing a blade against her throat. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I have something else in mind for you young one and you will find out very soon." he whispered in her ear. She was then thrown into the tree next to her. She winced in pain and slowly turned around to see that Kikyo had disappeared. She growled and jumped up. "Naraku."

What does Naraku have planned for Kagome? And don't worry kikyo haters, she will die but I just did not see it fit for her to die right now. I would like to thank a good friend of mine that helped me come up with some of this stuff. Thanks Isumi Madarai Otsuri! Once I have five reviews, then I will update. I am sorry if this doesnt come up the way it is supposed to. Something has messed up on my friend's computer and it has pushed everything together. -Sesshomaru Lover


	6. Author Note

*Hello everyone! I know that it has been a VERY long time since I have updated one of my stories and I apologize for that! I just went back and read over what I have written in the past and I have to admit, I had terrible grammar! I mean, hardly any commas in the correct spots and terrible punctuation mistakes! So, I will probably go back when I have the chance and fix my mistakes, but I will try not to change too much of the story. I do have more ideas for the plot and everything that I put into the next chapter will change how fast Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship has been moving. Yes, I myself does not understand what I was thinking; making them fall in love so fast. Sesshomaru will not be as OOC now and will be the normal Sesshomaru that we all fell for! No worries though, our cold-hearted Sesshomaru will fall for Kagome, but it may take a little before that happens. I hope that everyone enjoys the next chapter and I will try to update more often again, but you all have to keep those reviews coming in! I love you all and R&R! -Sesshomaru Lover


End file.
